Character Guide
Here is a guide to editing your character pages, since mods have already made a page for all the cats! A few important things to note: * Please only modify your own character's pages! * Note that you have to register to be able to edit your pages! * Please use the bases made by sauna to add a reference image of your character! We'd like to keep a unified wiki look to this! * Please keep a unified look to all pages, which means follow the example given below! * Do ask mods for help! Tips: Use [ [ character name ] ] without spaces to link a mention of a character to their page. You can use this on the normal editor, or the source editor. In the normal editor a popup will come after typing [ [ and you just type the characters name in the popup field and it will automatically link it to the page. If you want to refer to a character with a past name they had and still link them to the page, use: [ [ current name | past name/other name ] ] without spaces. THIS ONLY WORKS IN SOURCE EDITOR. Please note that you should only link the first mention of any character back to their page, including clan names! Linking your own character on their page will make the text bolded instead, which is fine! Typing three ' ' ' on either side of a name in the source edito'''r will '''bold your text. Typing two ' ' on either side of a name in the source editor will make your text italic. Typing five ' ' ' ' ' on either side of a name in the source editor will make your text bold and italic. Typing a : at the start will move your text a little bit to the right. You should use this for all sections aside from the description and backstory. Template for Sidebar The info on the sidebar comes from a template retrieved from here: Template:CharInfo If need be, copypaste it at the very beginning of your page and edit the information after the = mark on every category. There should be no need, since every character already has one ready on the page. To edit this on an existing page; go to the source editor when editing. To add an image of your cat to the sidebar, simply upload the image to the forum by going to Explore and choosing Images in the dropdown menu, then clicking Add Image in the top right corner. Then add the image name to the sidebar with the source editor next to image1= E.g: image1=npcfur.png The images will be at the bottom of this page. Editing your page Firstly, you should use the page Gorsefang as a reference, since her page is fully done by your lovely mod, sauna. If you want to edit the sidebar to the right, you should go to the editing mode of the wanted character's page, and click the button with three lines, next to the cancel button in the upper right corner of the editor. Click "[ ] Source editor" and add whatever text you want after the "=". Eg: Age:= Insert age The general format of the pages follows this order, as you can see on Gorsefang's page: Quote Description of cat Summary of backstory Personality Family tree Quotes Trivia All of these sections will be detailed below: Quote There is a quote at the very beginning of your page, and a quote is there ready, provided and picked by your dear mod, sauna. If there is not, it is because your character has not had any dialogue. Go change that! If you are not satisfied with the quote and want to change it, go to the source editor and find the code after the sidebar code that starts with this: { { MainQuotes (without spaces) The full code for the quote can be found here: Template:MainQuotes Please make sure to link any characters mentioned after the quoted= part of the code. MAKE SURE TO PUT THIS CODE AFTER THE SIDEBAR QUOTE, NOT BEFORE. Description of cat The description of your cat should come after the quote at the top, and should detail the appearance of them. Mod sauna has already given a description of them based on what was provided in the discord, but you can edit it to go more in-depth! After your description should come their backstory without separating these two with a heading. Summary of backstory Here you should summarize your characters backstory up until the present point in the discord rp. To make it brief, you should only try to include things strictly from your character's perspective, unless something else is absolutely needed to clarify certain things. Note that when you mention a character's name for the first time, be it past or present, you should link them back to their page using the [ [ character name ] ] or [ [ current name | past name ] ] codes. Personality Here you should detail the personality of your character. Family tree Here you should insert the family tree of your character, including any cats in the rp and possible cats no one is playing. The template for the family tree, and instructions are located in Template:Familytree This article will help you with using the symbols. If you have any trouble with this, ask mod sauna for help! Quotes Here you can add additional quotes from your character if you'd like. Remember to bold all character names and link names that are mentioned for the first time in this section. Use italics for the quoted text Add — before the source, which should very briefly explain the context of the quote, e.g.: "Npcpaw talking to Npcfur." Example: :Npcfur: "Yall this shits fucked." :— Npcfur to Npcpaw. Trivia Here you can add cool trivia about your character, whatever extra information you'd like. Please put these in bullet points * Like * This Images to use for your cats Longhair cat - Maine Coon Shorthair cat - Oriental Please edit these in a program that supports .png files, and leave the background transparent. If you can't, ask sauna to color these for you! I will add cat breeds as needed!